winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 107
Friends in Need is the seventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Alfea's headmistress, punishes the fairies for having visited Cloud Tower depriving temporarily them of their powers. The Witches arrive at Alfea College evoking a monster to destroy it. Helped by the Specialists, the Winx defeat the monster. Plot The Winx are punished for their infiltration into Cloud Tower and have their powers revoked. Griselda, however, not satisfied with their punishment, forces them to clean the school. After the rest of Alfea goes to a concert in Magix, the Winx invite the Specialists to come over and help with the cleaning, and after that they can have a party. At Cloud Tower, after the Trix discovered the Winx's intrusion they were furious and wanted revenge. Mirta stood up to them saying that there is no need for such angst against the fairies and that they should all try to get along. However, her efforts were proven to be futile as she was mocked and laughed at. Icy then decides to trash Alfea at night when supposedly everyone had left for the concert. That night, while the Winx and Specialists were enjoying their party, the Trix teleport themselves to Alfea but were surprised to see that there were people. And at a safe distance, Icy feels that the energy the Trix are searching for is at Alfea and summons the vacuums to track it. In order to distract the Winx as they continue their search for the Dragon Flame, the Trix summons a Cretan Minotaur. This Cretan Minotaur disrupts the party and goes on a rampage. The Winx and Specialists fought hard against the Cretan Minotaur; until Stella came up with the idea to use their cleaning supplies to first get its attention, and then make it slip on the spilled cleaning fluid, thus defeating it. As the creature lays on the floor unconscious, Pepe - it had followed the Trix - appeared from underneath it alerting the group that it was the Trix who had summoned it. For their safety and the school's Bloom suggests that they go into Faragonda's office to use her crystal ball to inspect the situation at hand. The Trix, Specialists and the Winx wind up in Faragonda's office, and are caught by the headmistress. Faragonda asks Griselda to remind her to send a letter to Saladin to thank him for his students' help, she also scolds the Trix for their inappropriate behavior and sends them back to Cloud Tower, and gives the Winx back their powers. Major Events *The Winx throw a party while the rest of their classmates attend a concert. *Mirta and Lucy appear for the first time. *Darcy is attracted to the darkness in Riven's heart, said by her to be almost equal to the darkness found in the heart of the Prince of Darkness himself. Icy says he will be useful in the future. *Red Fountain's Headmaster Saladin receives a letter of gratitude from Faragonda. *The Trix return to Cloud Tower and Headmistress Griffin will receive a formal complaint for their behavior. *The Winx have their powers returned. Debuts *Whip *Mirta *Lucy Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Animals **Kiko **Lady *Alfea Staff **Griselda **Faragonda *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Whip *Specialists **Sky as Brandon **Brandon as Sky **Riven **Timmy Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *This Is the Beat *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episodes 1, 2, 8, 10, and 22 were used for a Nickelodeon Special. *It is revealed that Tecna has little to no common sense when it comes to things unrelated to science and technology. *This is the first time the Winx lose their powers. *This is the second episode where nobody transforms. The first was "The Black-Mud Swamp". *The song "Little Crazy" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *4Kids cut out the song that the Winx and Specialists sang and was replaced with This Is the Beat. *4Kids cut out the scene where Riven catches Musa after the Whip sends her flying through the air. Mistakes *As Lucy watches a blob form, her gloves are not fingerless gloves. *When Darcy calls Icy brilliant, her gloves are missing. **It also goes missing when their enemies surround them in Faragonda's office. *As the Trix converge to summon the Whip, Stormy's and Darcy's arm is doubled. *When the Specialists enter one of the rooms the Whip ransacked, the background is incorrect as they appear outside and high above the ground. *Musa's sleeves have gone missing a few times. *When Icy thinks about using Riven, her gloves are missing and when she turns, her cape is missing. *As Faragonda is praising the Winx, Bloom's shirt is completely light blue instead of the usual design. WCEp107 Mistake 1.png|Lucy's gloves are not fingerless. Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake.jpg|Darcy's missing glove. 107 convergence.png|Two arms. WCEp107Mistake.png|Incorrect background. ~Riven Carrying Musa~.jpg|Musa missing her sleeves. WCEp107Mistake2.png|Icy's cape is missing. Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg|Bloom's shirt is completely light blue. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes